Harry Potter and the heir of five
by ryan88
Summary: HPHG Harry Potter gets to know about his ancestory and some other secrets dumbledore kept from him. AU: on hold. getting it betad
1. Chapter 1: The mails and meeting

Title: Harry Potter and the heir of 5  
  
Disclaimer: This is what I will say about this. I don't own a shit. I just own the plot and the TM-mejl and some spells.  
  
Summary: HP/HR Harry Potter gets to know about his ancestry and some other secrets Dumbledore kept from him. Super! Harry OOTP spoilers  
  
Chapter 1: The letter and a meeting  
  
Harry Potter was just another normal, fifteen-year-old boy; or that was what everybody in Little Whinging thought. In fact, Harry Potter was a wizard, and not just any wizard. He was known as The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Right now it was the third day of the summer holidays and Harry hadn't left his room since he had arrived home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one knew why. His Aunt and Uncle couldn't care less if he was alive or dead, or so he thought.  
  
Just today, a snowy-white owl had left the second floor of privet drive number four containing a letter to the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
_Dear Remus  
  
I'll be writing a letter every third day. It's not because I want to, but because I have to, I just want to be LEFT ALONE, for now at least. I have got one of those TM-mails, I know that Professor Dumbledore was going to give me one when we got back to Hogwarts, but I got one early so you can contact me faster. The TM-mail is MR. Lightning bolt, Please send a TM-mail as soon as you get this, so I will know the Order's TM-mail name. This will be useful in case of an emergency or another dream that I probably will have. Don't use it if it isn't anything important. Right now I want to have a little time alone. I haven't written to Ron or Hermione yet, and I don't intend to. I have too much to think about. I'm sure you can understand. There is a letter for Dumbledore to read with this, it should explain everything. Harry.  
_  
At around ten o'clock, the letter reached Twelve Grimmauld Place, the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Alistair Moody happened to be the only one in the house when the letter arrived; he in turn passed it on to Albus Dumbledore immediately. Dumbledore took it graciously, a small frown appearing on his face when he read it. Moody was looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" he growled, impatiently, his magical eye rolling around in his socket.

"Gather all the Order members you can find, we shall hold a meeting here in precisely..." he glanced at his watch which, didn't look like a normal watch at all. "Thirty minutes," Moody nodded, a grim expression fixed on his scard face, he turned and walked briskly past the portrait of old Mrs. Black hidden behind a set of musty curtains, his wooden leg making a dull thud as he went. Dumbledore, now alone, unfolded the letter Harry had written for him.  
  
_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I send this letter in a vague hope that it will excuse my behaviour when we last talked in your office. I hope I didn't cause any permanent damage to your office and hope that you accept my apology. I want to thank you for being there for me and trying to save me from Voldie even if we know it can't be done. You're the closest thing to family I have left almost like a grandfather to me. Professor please can you do your best in not sending Remus on any dangerous missions or in battle, for then I will be really angry with you. Remus is the last thing I have left of my parents, besides you, I will not be happy if he or you dies. I'm not worried about you for I know you can take care of yourself. However, Remus is not you, take care of him while I cannot. I'll take this opportunity, and thank you before hand.  
  
Harry.  
_  
Albus took up his wand and began to write a TM-mail.  
  
Harry sat in his room at privet drive thinking about what had happened when he suddenly heard I clear Ding. He jumped up looking for the source of the sound when he suddenly realised what had made the sound he laughed and took up his wand to read it:  
  
_From: The old mad man with beard  
  
To: The angry boy who knows better than me  
  
Date: July the 21st  
  
Harry. Thank you for the letter, your apology is accepted even though you have nothing to be sorry for. It is me who should be apologising for not telling you sooner. There are more things you will get to know in the future, but for now, don't worry. We will come and collect you on the 1st of August, as your mother's protection will no longer run through your veins. You need to brace yourself for your birthday for I have a feeling that something will happen. Be Careful. I hope you're well, I promise you that Remus will not go on any future missions or battles if you feel that strongly. I'm proud that you see me as a grandfather figure,  
_  
Dumbledore was just about to pick up his wand to check if the TM-mail was right bur precisly when he tuched the wand it sounded a bright Ding from it and he chuckled merrely:  
  
_From: the student  
  
To: the headmaster with LONG white beard  
  
Date July The 21st  
  
I'm pleased to hear that Remus will be safe. You but remember only you can send mails if you need or want something I will send mails to you from time to time if its only tot talk or to get information. All other people will just make a fuss about me. I don't like the fact I'm being picked up but I guess there's no point in arguing. Here's an idea. When you come to pick me up I will ask you if you come from the order of the toasted chicken than you will say "No. We come from the order of the roasted chicken." And headmaster, I will not ask questions about my birthday. I will find out in ten days or so, so I'm cool with it.  
_  
Harry was just about to look at his homework when he heard a bright Ding coming from his pocket:  
  
_From: I collect socks  
  
To: You sneak around the castle at night  
  
Date: July the 21st  
  
Thank you Harry. I have a list of all people in the Order and their TM- mails, including the teachers at the bottom of this mail. Harry, I want you to know I am proud of you, I hope you will be fine and safe till we come and get you. I will be coming to see that you are fine. If you want to I can come alone. A perfect password you came up with I must say; I must use that as my password to my office at some point. The part of "The Order of the roasted chicken" It's great that you have your mind with you Harry. Oh and there will be an owl this afternoon coming to you with some chicken, pies, candy and some other food. Can't have our hero starving.  
_  
Albus were just going to the meeting when another Ding stopped him:  
  
_From: I knew you knew that  
  
To: how many pairs do you have?  
  
Date July the 21st  
  
Yes, I would like it if you could come alone. I would feel much safer. Glad you liked the password, How did you know that I didn't eat? Oh don't answer that. How did you know that I didn't leave the room? Okay this will be my last letter for today. I believe you will have a meeting soon. Just one question. What does it mean if a person always creeps into your mind, and when you are think of this person you stomach always spins around, your heart is racing and you would throw yourself in front of Voldemort screaming, "Voldie old chap. Fun to see how fucked up you are. Have you told your Death Eaters that you're a halfblood yet? No I didn't think so. Take care Voldie or Tom or Riddle or whatever you are called." I would for this person. I think I know the answer, but I want to have some assurance first.  
_  
Harry was surprised to say the least when the Ding sounded again. He had tought that Dumbledore was at another meeting at this time. But never less he took up his wand and looked at the TM-mail  
  
_From: I have 325 pairs  
  
To: what do you collect??  
  
Date: July the 21st  
  
I will come alone. I do know that you haven't left the room trough a map quite similar to the map of Hogwarts that you posses. For your question I would say, that is true love, not the love you feel on a crush, or for a friend, but the love that you will always feel, and will never feel for anyone else. Am I right when I say this person is a certain Hermione Granger?_  
  
This time the headmaster wasn't surprised that the Ding came. He had awaited it. He took up his wand and had a look at it:  
  
_From: I collect Voldemort's curses  
  
To: how do you know everything?  
  
Date July the 21st  
  
Thanks headmaster, and yes, it is Hermione. I wish I knew if she felt the same, though I don't think she does. I think she likes Ron, and I know Ron likes her. Well send an answer and I will send a reply on July the 25th.  
_  
Harry heard the ding took up his wand and looked at the last message for a while:  
  
_From: I can see it  
  
To: I know how they feel  
  
Date July the 21st  
  
I have always known it would be her. But no, you are wrong when you said she didn't feel something and she likes Mr. Weasley, she doesn't like him. Mr. Weasley does like her though. The act with Mr. Krum was to gain your interest not his. Hope you are well. Till next Time.  
  
_Albus laid down his wand and let out a brief sigh in relief and walked into the room behind him. The room was red and golden with flames creaping up the walls. Every member was seated round a oval formed table. Every Order member was seated looking cautiously at him for any kind of sign that there was something wrong.  
  
"As you all know, we are to get Harry after his birthday has passed. On the 1st of August to be exact. No one will contact him till then I, myself am going to get Harry, alone. Remus I am afraid I cannot let you be present on any future missions or battles," Remus's eyes widened in shock and dismay.  
  
"Why? I mean why can't you let me Albus?" he demanded.  
  
"On the request of Harry, he feels he cannot lose the only father figure he has left; you will no longer attend to any dangerous missions or battles that may take place in the near future," Remus nodded sinking down in his chair clearly filled with relief. However, Severus Snape did not seem satisfied with the reason, his greasy black hair jumping round his pallid face as he leaned foreword.  
  
"You mean just because the Potter brat has requested it we will lose some good potential? I will not tolerate it." Dumbledore did not seem surprised by his reaction.  
  
"Severus. How many people has Harry lost since he was born?"  
  
"I believe he has lost his parents, like that whas a loss. James always sticking his nose where it didn't belong and then it whas the Diggory brat and that mutt Black."  
  
"And how many have you lost?" Dumbledore pressed, putting the tips of his fingers together.  
  
"Me?" Snape said sullenly, "I have lost my parents to The Dark Lord. I was sixteen at the time, the same year I joined him"  
  
"You see? Harry has lost more than you have and he isn't even as old as you were when your parents died. So why take his last living family, or the people he considers family, from him?" he said softly, no one said anything, Dumbledore clapped his hands together.  
  
"Then it's decided. Harry will arrived here in eleven days. It will be then that he will be introduced into the Order."  
  
"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley half shrieked. "Why? He's far too young Dumbledore! He just can't be introduced into the Order."  
  
"She's right you know," Snape said calmly, looking slightly demented at the thought of Harry Potter doing anything of great importance.  
  
"He can and he will. Harry or I, will explain reasons when the day comes. Now if you excuse me, I have to leave," With that Dumbledore left the room ignoring all the protests.


	2. Chapter 2: more letter and some secrets

Chapter 2: More letters and some secrets leaking out  
  
Harry was currently sitting in his room thinking hard about Hermione and what he would do when he saw her. Suddenly an owl he didn't recognised flew in through the open window. He stumbled over to it taking the letter attached to its leg, and allowing the owl to fly away. He looked at the letter for a while, scared it might be a portkey, or something equally foul. After a while he opened the letter his hands trembling, scared of what might happen. However, nothing did happened, he took out the letter and began to read it.  
  
_Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We would like you to be present at the residence; number twelve Grimmauld Place on August the second for the Will of Sirius Orion Black; it will be read at precisely seven p.m.  
  
Your sincerely,  
  
Catherine Wright_  
  
Harry was thinking hard now. This only confirmed that Sirius was dead. But he had known it for so long there was no point in denying it. He did what he had promised Dumbledore four days ago. He took up his wand and began to write.  
  
Dumbledore had been awaiting the 'ding' all morning, when he suddenly heard it he sighed in relief. He took out his wand and began to read it.  
  
_From: The-Boy-Who-Has-Thought To: The Wise Man Date: July the 25th  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
How is the Order? Tell Remus that I will see him when I get there. I heard that Sirius's Will, will be read on August the 2nd. Well, take care.  
_  
When he was finished, he began to write to Harry, so he wouldn't wait to long for the answer. The problem was he didn't know what to write. Then it suddenly hit him  
  
_From: I had many years to think  
  
To: you think as much as I have in all my years  
  
Date: July the 25th  
  
Hello Harry. The Order is fine. I'll tell Remus that you will see him when you come. However, I think he already knows that. Yes, Sirius's Will, will be read on August the second. I know what this means to you and hope that you will be able to go through it. Harry, I must go now, I have some rather important things to do at the Ministry of Magic right now. Just one more thing, don't hate me after your birthday. I beg you not do that. But I will understand if you do. Take care Harry. I will meet you after your birthday.  
_  
Harry was confused by the last part. _Hate him? How could I do that? All right, I hated him when he didn't tell me the prophecy directly, but he did have his reasons. I will see when it comes.  
_  
It was July the 31st and Harry was lying on his bed ready for whatever would happen at his birthday. It was one minute to twelve. In one minute he was going to be sixteen. As the clock began to chime twelve strokes, Harry fell unconscious.  
  
**_Harry was in a big room that was painted blue and white. He didn't know what to think. Suddenly a long bearded man came into view. Harry looked closely at the man. He looked very much like Dumbledore but with some differences. He had seen him before somewhere, but he couldn't place it. He thought hard about where he could have seen him. Then it hit him. He almost screamed out the name  
  
"Merlin!" Merlin, chuckled merrily his eyes twinkling, not unlike Dumbledore's.  
  
"That's me, my boy. And you are Harry Potter. My heir. Come my dear boy, we don't have much time, but we have much to do." Harry stared at the man. His heir? He couldn't be serious could he? I mean, I'm just plain Harry. He suddenly realised Merlin had begun speaking again..  
  
"This, my boy, is the room of five. The room where you will get the knowledge and the powers of the five." Harry was confused. Knowledge? Power?  
  
"Alright. But what's all this about the five. I thought I was only your heir?" Merlin looked at him and began to laugh.  
  
"Oh no, my boy. You not just my heir, you're the heir of the four founders and me. Don't ask any questions now. Just be calm and look me into the eyes." Harry did so and Merlin laid a hand on his shoulder. He began to feel power and knowledge stream into his mind. After Merlin was done, four lights could be seen. One red, one yellow, one blue and one green. They walked forwards, towards Harry, placing one hand each on his body. There it was again. The knowledge and power that he possessed, it was intense. The founders backed away and disappeared. Just as they disappeared Merlin began to talk again.  
  
"My boy. You have changed," he said, eyes twinkling madly. "Well, you can look at it at home. You know, all the powers you posses. It's all in your brain. I only have one question. Did Dumbledore tell you of any other living relatives other than your aunt?" Harry shook his head. "Well, that was expected." He sighed heavily. "Harry. Dumbledore is your grandfather." With that he disappeared.  
_**  
Harry was back into his room. He was angry. No he was pissed off. Didn't he think I would find out? Did he think I would just sit here and ignore this. Then he remembered the letter. (Just one more thing, don't hate me after your birthday. I beg you to not do that. But I will understand if you do.)  
  
He picked up his wand and began to write.  
  
The headmaster was currently sitting in a comfortable chair thinking about how Harry was. He was worried. A small ding alerted him to a message.  
  
_To: The grandfather  
  
From: The grandson  
  
Could you come and pick me up right now? We have some things to discuss. It's rather urgent.  
_  
Just then Mad-Eye Moody entered the room. Dumbledore didn't even notice, as he had just apparated to number four Privet Drive.  
  
Harry was sitting, waiting for an answer from Dumbledore, when he heard a knock at the front door. He was surprised to say the least, taking his wand with him he opened the door. Outside stood Dumbledore with his wand, just staring at Harry.  
  
"So, you come from the Order of the toasted chicken?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked chocked but answered, "No. I come from the order of the roasted chicken."  
  
"Good. I was wondering if it really was you, grandfather. Could we go to the headquarters, please? I don't want to stay here longer then I need to," Harry said in a cool voice. Dumbledore was amazed that Harry could use such voice. He had never heard Harry use this voice before to anyone. Not to Bellatrix or Malfoy, not even Voldemort. Then why is he using it on me? Dumbledore asked himself. However, he already knew the answer.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry found himself at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He walked in, not caring that Dumbledore was with him. He walked right into the kitchen, making the largest lunch he ever eaten. After he had prepared lunch, he placed down two plates and motioned for Dumbledore to take one. After they were done Dumbledore began to speak. "Harry. I understand you are angry at me for not telling you. However, I had my reasons. Think about it. Your Father didn't even know about it." That seemed to make Harry even angrier.  
  
"You mean you didn't even tell my dad? Your own son? Your own flesh and blood? Are you going to tell me, that you gave away your son, and didn't even tell him about it, when he was old enough to know?" Dumbledore was surprised about this outburst, though he did understand why he got it. He didn't blame Harry for it.  
  
"Let me explain Harry. You are not a Potter. You, are a Dumbledore. Do you know what the Dark Lord would have done if he knew that? He would have killed your father as soon as he knew about it. Then take you. You have the prophecy to worry about. Voldemort is already after you for that. Now, you are my grandson and the heir of Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Do you know what kind of danger it had been if it was said that you were my grandson? A very big one." He paused took a deep breath to calm down. Then he heard someone say.  
  
"I think you owe me an explanation, Mr. Dumbledore." It was Hermione, standing in the doorway  
  
"Alright Hermione. I'm going to say some things to my grandfather first." Hermione nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Grandfather. I forgive you for not telling me. But another thing, the thing you said in the letter about Hermione. Are you sure about it?" Dumbledore looked at him then nodded his head and walked out of the room, leaving them alone.  
  
"Alright Hermione, sit down and ask what you want," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Harry. Who are you?"  
  
"I am, Harry James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Merlin Dumbledore."  
  
"So if you knew, why didn't you tell me?" she asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't keep it from you. I found out this morning." She looked a bit happier on that note but failed to hide her disappointment in her eyes. "Hermione, what is it? Why are you so sad?" She looked up at him, looking him straight in the eye. She was shocked at what she saw. It was undoubtedly love. She looked down again and said.  
  
"It's because you and Cho, are an item."  
  
He looked at her funny and said seriously. "Me and Cho are not an item and never will be. My heart belongs to someone else. And," he swallowed. "It's to her totally, she'll get it if she wants it. But not anyone else."  
  
"I want it," she said slowly, smiling, before jumping on him and kissing him. Unfortunately, at that moment Ron walked into the room.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" he practically bellowed, at what he had just witnessed. Harry and Hermione got up and looked at him nervously. Ron was furious. He ran forward and punched Harry in the stomach. Harry took the blow as if it was nothing.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Mrs. Weasley sounded furious.  
  
"Mum. I wouldn't have punched Potter, if I didn't see him lying on the floor kissing my girlfriend." Hermione looked really pissed off, but before she could say anything in her defence, Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Hermione Granger! Did you? I mean, were you kissing Harry?" Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley ashen faced.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"And, are you, or are you not, dating Ron?" Hermione laughed weakly, at the question posed.  
  
"No, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not. I don't think I ever will, I've been in love with Harry since my first year. I believe Ron just got a case of jealousy, again. Now, I believe I'm dating Harry here." Hermione looked at Harry for approval which she soon got.  
  
"That's right. We are now officially dating," Harry said looking extremely happy.  
  
AN: that's the end of this chapter 


	3. Chapter 3: The will

Title: Harry Potter and the heir of 5  
  
Disclaimer: This is what I will say about this. I don't own a shit. I just own the plot and the TM-mejl and some spells.  
  
Summary: HP/HR Harry Potter gets to know about his ancestry and some other secrets Dumbledore kept from him. Super! Harry OOTP spoilers  
  
Chapter 3: The will  
  
"Ronald Weasley, how could you lie about such a thing?? I thought better of you." Was heard all trough the house.  
  
"Well mom, it's that that I loved her and I thought that she loved me to." Ron answered embarrassed.  
  
"Well she didn't. Did she?? And just for that you just had to hit your best friend??" Mrs Weasley said angry.  
  
"he is not my best friend if he takes away the woman I love from me. He does not deserv my friendship." Ron said rather furious. Then it was heard a slam in the door to the room were they were standing an in came a furious Harry shouting.  
  
"Well if I don't deserve your friendship you don't deserve mine. If it were up to me you would have to leave this house right now. But I don't own the house. Not yet at least. It depends on whom Sirius left the house to. If it was left to me you better begin packing. For if you can't handle me and Hermione being together than you wont have to see us either." That was one of the few outburst Harry had ever had. Hermione came in a second later just as furies as Harry was and began to say in a calm voice.  
  
"He's right you know. If it were up to me you would also have to leave right now. Only because you're jealous doesn't mean we have to put up with it. We shall se after tomorrow." Harry and Hermione left after that and began walking to their rooms. After kissing each other good night they went to bed for a good nights sleep.  
  
In the afternoon Harry heard the clear ding from the pocket and he took it out from there to look at the tm-mail.  
  
_From: the one with a phoenix  
  
To: the on in love  
  
Date: 1st of august  
  
Hello Harry. As I am the current bet holder of the Hogwarts staff we would like to know about the events last night. How did it go??  
_  
Albus was sitting in his office waiting for Harry's reply when he suddenly heard the ding and took out his wand to have a look at it.  
  
_To: the secret man  
  
From: the hurt one  
  
Date: 1st of august  
  
YOU BET ON MY LOVE LIFE??? HOW COULD YOU?? Well its not like its any of you gad damn business but Hermione and I got together yesterday and Ron is currently very pissed off on both of us for getting together when he is in love with Hermione. So am I right when i am guessing that either you or professor Snape won the bet?? And how much was that pot of really??  
_  
Harry sat in the kitchen making out with Hermione waiting for a reply from the headmaster when he suddenly heard a ding. He took his mouth from Hermione's and looking at the letter.  
  
_To: The–Boy–Who–Loves  
  
From: The on with a solution  
  
The bet pot was on 350 Galleon's and it was me and professor Snape who won it. We both knew Ron liked Hermione but we also knew that you and Hermione are soul mates. And we knew that the bond had began to stabilize and thought it would be complete around 6th year summer. Hope your not angry for me keeping this information from you. The bond isn't complete yet. You need physical contact for that. But that isn't important right now. Harry I am coming to the reading of the will so I see you there.  
_  
Harry laid down his wand and walked back and forth thinking. A while later Hermione came back into the library kissing her boyfriend and sat down to study. Harry just continued walking back and forth thinking for a while until he heard someone knock on the door. He stopped dead in his track looking slightly worried. He walked slowly to the door and opened it. Just as he opened the door he heard Mrs. Black's portrait screaming.  
  
"FILTH, MUD BLOODS, TRAITORS, TAKING THIS FILTH INTO MY HOUSE. SHOULD KILL ALL OF YOU. KREATCHER, WHERE ARE YOU?? COME HERE." Harry walked forward to the portrait looked at her angrily and said  
  
"Mrs. Black. We want you here as little as you want us here. And Kreatcher is gone. Off some were outside the house. And since he broke the golden law of house elves he will be beheaded so why don't you sod off. This is the last thing you will ever hear for you are now to be destroyed. REDUCTO." The portrait where blown off the wall and the order stopped in their tracks to look at the hole in the wall with awe. Harry felt slightly uneasy with all people looking at him. He turned around to face the person standing in the doorway and greeted her nicely  
  
"Hello. The Name is Harry Potter. You must be Catherine Wright. Nice to meet you, the meeting room is this way." Harry led her to the big red and gold meeting room. She looked around in awe as people started to sit down. She looked around t the people and started speaking.  
  
"Hello everyone. I am here today to read Sirius Black's will. He has included most of the people in here. The will is valid because Sirius is indeed dead. Or at lest there's nothing to prove that he isn't. Okay now the everyone is here we can begin." She took out a important looking paper and began to read.  
  
_**I, Sirius Black. Being in sound min and body, or at least as much I can be. Remus, stop laughing. I have now kicked the bucket. Harry don't you dare blame yourself. Well, I had no heir so Harry being my godson is my sole heir. I have left various things to different people. The list is coming now. I will say more in the end  
  
To Remus Lupin I leave 500.000 galleons and a lifetime of wolfs bane potion witch Severus already agreed to brew. I thank you for that Severus.  
  
To Albus Dumbledore I leave the legal care of Harry. I know you will take care of him Albus.  
  
To Hermione Granger I leave the library on the second floor, and 500.000 galleons.  
  
To Harry Dumbledore I leave all black estates, vault 1,2,3,4,176,177,178 and 179. The four first are your parent's vaults that you were supposed to get when you were 17. Vault 176,177 and 178 is the black vaults and the last one is 189 also called the marauders vault. In there you will find all the money me, James and Remus made for you when you turned 17. The marauder things you where going to get when you first got to Hogwarts, all in all you know have all of the marauders old thing and about 25.000.000 galleons. The houses you own are one castle in England, Wales, Scotland, Ireland and one in Spain. You have free houses or manors if you want to call them that. You have this house, one in Germany, Austria, Australia and one somewhere in Asia. Congratulations on being the richest wizard alive Harry.  
  
Albus. You owe me a minimum of 100 galleons for the bet on Harry and Hermione. Now for the next bet. I bet those 100 galleons that Harry will propose to Hermione on Christmas and they will get married next summer. That's why I didn't leave Ron in this will because he is currently very jealous on Harry. And is more jealous now. Well good bye all and live a good life.  
  
Sirius Black  
**_  
A/N: I am going leave you there. Some answer to reviews tough  
  
Christie Chang: thanks. Glad you liked it. I have one now but I upload them while she beta reads them. So it gonna stand betad on the top of the site.  
  
David M. Potter: happy you like it. I upptadet as soon as I can.  
  
katsuya102: thank you. I like writing it. 


	4. Chapter 4: of duels and confessions

Chapter 4: of duels and confessions  
  
"Weasley, get packing. You are leaving this house now." Harry said in a firm voice.  
  
"You can't kick me out. It's not yours to decide. It for the order, or did you forget??" Ron said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Ah but there's where you are wrong. I own the house now so I can kick out and let in who ever I want in this house. So you begin packing cause you are leaving." Harry said with a smirk that could rival Malfoy.  
  
"So the almighty potter gets it again huh?? You get the house. A whole lot of money. Great fame and the girl. And now you want me to leave?? I don't think so." Ron placed himself in an honory position. "I Ron Weasley. Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley herby challenge you to a wizards duel." Ron said with a smirk. Harry placed himself in a similar position and said firmly  
  
"I Harry Dumbledore. Son of James and Lily Dumbledore herby accept you challenge on the terms that I will have no wand to even out the odds a bit." Harry smirked. He knew that Ron would think he would have an advantage. How little he knew.  
  
"I choose Albus Dumbledore to be supervisor for this duel. If I win, you will have to leave this house. If you win, I will leave this house." Harry said while looking at Ron. They both stood up. Facing each other when the voice of Albus sounded. "Bow." They both did so. Took a step back and placed themselves in starting positions. "Begin." And begin they did. Ron began shouting Expelliarmus, stupefy and Petrificus Totalus. Harry just stood there waiting for the curs to come when he suddenly said "herastore." And suddenly the spells just flew back onto an unexpected Ron. Ron flew away both petrified and stunned with wand flowing over to Harry. He took the wand and gave it to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Give it to Ron when you get him home. Or you can give it to him now. I don't really care. Just get him out of here. The rest of the Weasley's can stay if they want to. But Ron can't stay. His mother knows why. Ask her later. I have to go now. I see you at the order meting later." With that Harry left the room and a lot of confused looks.  
  
Harry had disappeared to god knows were and Hermione was looking for him. She was worried. Worried that Harry might be in danger or something like that. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard to male voices arguing. She walked a little closer to se who was arguing and over what. When she came close enough she was shocked to se Harry and Snape fighting in the hallway. When she leaned closer she could here what they did say.  
  
"What sort of stunt was that potter?? Are you thinking of leading another Weasley to the dark?? You know he's joules of you." Snape said in a Matter- Of-Fact voice. "Stunt?? You think that was a stunt?? I was holding onto my authorities. I won the freaking house. I can throw you out of here if I want to. Do you know why I haven't?? No? Well it's because you are useful. You have a job and I have mine. Yours is to spy on the dark lord and mine is to defeat him. I respect you for being able to stand against the dark lord like that. Every time he calls on you, you do what he says and wants without question. And still you report false facts to him and true to us. I respect you highly for that. And for why I kicked out Ron, I had my reasons, reasons you wouldn't understand. Take care now Severus. I need to speak with Hermione. She is waiting behind that wall." He pointed strictly at were Hermione stood and left a stunned professor behind.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
He came looking at me with that fantastic smile. He looked at me curiously and said, "having fun eavesdropping love??" I squirmed under his gaze. I looked at him for a while pleading for him to let me out of this mess. He studied me for a while and I could se the Dumbledore twinkle in his eyes. He smiled and said. "Well I let you of this time. It wasn't a big thing you heard. Just don't repeat it to anyone except grandfather. All right??" I just nodded my head and said "Harry. I must ask you, what powers do you have?? I know nothing of them because you haven't told anyone. Can you tell me?? Please?" I said with a pleading look. Harry just laughed and said, " you know love. You can be pretty bossy sometimes. But okay, I tell you. In my room at midnight. All right??" I nodded and left.  
  
Back to normal POV  
  
Midnight in Harry's room:  
  
Harry sat at his desk looking trough facts about some shield's. then there was a knock on the door and he sighed and opened. "Hi love, fancy meeting you here." He said in a sweet voice.  
  
A/N alright I know I'm evil :P my first cliffie. Yay. Gotta celibrate, see you in next chapter. Oh and sorry it so short. 


	5. AU: explanation

A/N: all right i confess i was out of my mind bored. and i thought you deserved to ´know some things. so I'm pleased to say that this is some of them. didn't have it all thought up yet. may be updated later though. all right hope you like it.

Example on a Tm mail:  
  
_To: The Dark Sucker **(address: Lordvoldemort) [this is how it looks in real. At least in the fan fic. The address is hidden from your view after same I don't have time or the want to come up with everyone's.]**  
  
From: The Boy Who Will Kick Your Arse (address: MR. Lightning bolt)  
  
Date: st July  
  
Re: how are you?  
  
Hi tom. How are you? Just thought I would look by and say hi._  
  
All right. This is how a Tm mail looks like. A Tm stands for traveling magic. A Tm mail is send with the wand and the nicknames recognizes depending on their magic signature.  
  
Harry's new power:  
  
All right Harry has new powers. Pretty original don't you think :P. alright these are some of the powers. May be updated later.  
  
**Wand less magic.** (Meaning he can do magic without a wand) [_Inherited from everyone_]

**Photographic memory.** (Meaning he remembers everything perfectly) _[Inherited from R.R]_

**Almost infinite magic.** (Meaning he can do magic really easy but that he can be tired from a lot of use. Like he can't duel 50 death eaters on his own for a long time.) _[Inherited from everyone]_

**The sight.** (Meaning divination. Like the sight and stuff) _[Inherited from R.R] _

**Elemental magic**. (He can control all four elements plus weather and lightning.) _[Inherited from everyone fire from G.G, water from R.R, wind from H.H, earth from S.S, weather and lightning from M.] _

**Shape shifting** (meaning Harry can take on every appearance he wants, don't need metamorphosue powers huh? Also meaning he can change into any animal.) _[Inherited from H.H] _

**Forbidden magic**. (Meaning, necromancy, killing and that sort of stuff.) _[Inherited from S.S] _

**Elven magic** (that's mostly healing magic and one attack magic. The attack is a spell that turns the avenger into a harmless mouse for a few hours. Enough time to escape or throw the person out. The elves are peaceful people.) _[Inherited from M] _

**Animal speech** (meaning he can talk to any animal) _[Inherited from G.G]_

**Rune magic** (meaning he can use runes to do magic. Like powerful locks and such.) _[Inherited from H.H and M] _

Kay, that's some of the power. At least what I have planed right know. Will be informed later in the story of the other powers that may come later. Now to other things that's knew:  
  
**Knowledge:** Harry has a wide range of knowledge in Laws, Politics, Cunning, Tactics and Spells. _[Inherited from everyone. Laws from R.R, Politics from H.H, Cunning from S.S, Tactics from M and spells from everyone.]  
_  
**Material arts and Swordsmanship:** Harry is an expert on most of the material arts and swordsmanship. _[Inherited from G.G]_  
  
**Physical appearance**: Harry's appearance has changed. He is taller, has more muscles, has blue, red, green, yellow and gold streaks in the back of his hair, his hair is longer and his voice is deeper. Right now he is using a spell to hide his appearance. _[will be explained why in the next chapter] _

G.G=Godric Gryffindor. R.R=Rowena Rawenclaw. H.H= Helga Hufflepuff. S.S=Salazar Slytherin and M=Merlin

and now some answers to reviews. holy law: R/R=Read and Review

Axilla: exited are we?? next chaper should be up before this weekend is ower or in the beginning of next week.

Silver-Entrantress-Elf: alright i confess that the cliffie was a little bad. but hey. it was a cliffie. who knows what will happen. i do but you dont ;)


	6. Chapter 5 The night and morning after

A/U: sorry if this will get a little fluffy in the end. I have spent the entire evening with my girlfriend and am writing this as she sleeps on my bed ;). I couldn't sleep so I decided to make my fans happy and write a chapter. FLUFF AND SEXUAL CONTINENT WARNING :P  
  
"I am TALKING here"  
  
'So what, I can still THINK clearly'  
  
Listen to me, I speak PARSELTUNGE   
  
Chapter 5: The night and morning after  
  
"Hi love, fancy meeting you here." He said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Hi Harry. I hope you don't mind me intruding in your room?" she asked a little nervous. "Harry, I know you are hiding something other then the powers you have, I want to know what. Please tell me." She said with a pleading look that always got Harry to spill.  
  
"All right Hermione. This is confident and won't leave this room. Okay??" she nodded her head and he continued. "Well, there is the prophecy. It's kind of scary if you think about it. It goes like this." Harry took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to  
those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and  
the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the  
Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for  
neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to  
vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_**

Harry sat there lost in thoughts when Hermione put an arm around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and began to speak again.  
  
"Now that my conscious is clear from that, was there anything else you wanted to know?" he asked a little curious. "Yes there is something. Harry, you haven't told anyone about your powers. What are they??" she said a littler tense. Harry chuckled and began revising his powers to her." (A/N: look at the A/N earlier. They are all in there.) After he was done she just sat there staring at him. After a while she came around and asked very red and nervous.

"Harry, do you mind if I stayed here with you tonight??" she was shaking. He put an arm around her and answered, "Shore herm. Everything for you. I hope you don't mind the left side of the bed though. I have taken liking to the right side." He said with a grin. They kissed and went to bed.

After a while he heard Hermione talking to him.

**_Warning: sexual Contact. No need to read it if you don't want to._**

"Harry?" she asked a little nervous. "Yes?" "Have you ever thought of sex?" she asked her voice shaking. Harry turned so red it should have be lightening up the dark. "Yes herm. I am a 16-year-old boy. So I have. Why?" he looked at her curiously. "I-I-I want you too take my virginity." She said shaking. "You shore? I mean it's a really big decision. I don't want to do anything you don't want to" he looked at her and she answered "Yes Harry. I'm shore. I want you to." They kissed for a while.

Harry got her out of her nightdress and kissed her. She was sitting there with only her knickers. Harry, who was always sleeping in only boxers, was sitting there admiring her breast. She blushed and removed his boxers and started rubbing his manhood while he was stoking her between her legs through the knickers with one hand while the other was stroking her breasts. She took of her knickers laid down on the bed and looked pleading on him and said

"please Harry." Harry understood what she meant and came close to her and began to enter her slowly. She moaned. He began to move slowly and she started to moan and shake. He began to move faster and after a while they came together and fell asleep beside each other.

**_END OF SEXUAL CONTINENT_**

* * *

Next morning Harry awoke with Hermione sleeping on his chest. He moved a little careful not to wake her, he walked into the shower and began the morning ritual. When he came back he saw Hermione still sleeping peacefully. He walked forwards to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She opened her eyes a little and muttered

"God morning love." He chuckled and said "morning darling. I'm going down to breakfast. You can use my shower. Come down when you're done. Okay??" she nodded and he turned and left. When he arrived in the kitchen Remus was already seated. "God morning Harry. Had a good night's sleep?? Or did you sleep any at all?? I saw Hermione go into your room last night but she never came out. You know there are things like silencing charm do you??" he smiled at Harry who was as read as you can be. "Don't worry. I was the only one here so you can be safe. If moody had been here now that would have been another story. He would look trough the walls with his eye to see what the sound was. I don't think that would have been appropriate." Harry just looked scared of the thought and sat down and began to eat. When he was done he asked some questions to Remus.

"Remus, did Padfoot ever loose a bet??" Remus looked at him and shook his head. "No, not that I can remember, why??" Harry smiled smugly at him and said, "Well than we must not let him loose in his death either." He smiled widely at Remus confused expression and said, "Can we go to Diagon alley?? I need to pick up some ring's for Christmas." At Remus shocked expression he just smiled and said. "Come on. Please Remus. I really need to do this." Remus looked thoughtful a minute than said. "Wait here, I need to get a key first." Harry studied him with a confused expression and sat down. While Remus was gone Hermione came down and kissed him. "Hi love. What are you doing today?" she asked. "Well me and Remus will be going to Diagon alley to solve some private matter's with Sirius will. Then we will be coming home and I was hoping to spend the rest of day with you. If that's alright with you??" she looked at him thoughtful and said "shore. That will be all right. I need to study a little. So I see you when you come home." She kissed him and left. Just as she left Remus came in.

"All right Harry. We are ready to leave. I have gotten the things we need. So let's go." Harry and Remus walked to the fireplace. Remus got in first and Screamed "DIAGON ALLEY." Harry walked in next took a handful floopowder and Screamed "DIAGON ALLEY."

When he arrived in Diagon Alley with a loud bump and he then heard "YOU" followed by the words "AVADA KEDAVRA" he saw the green light speeding towards him.  
  
A/U: The evil Cliffie man :P. alright hope you liked that chapter. Remember. Golden Rule: R/R=Read Review.


	7. Chapter 6: Azkaban and rings

Chapter 6: Azkaban and Rings  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" He saw the green light speeding towards him. Thanks to Quidditch his reflex were sharp so he could jump away from the light in time. When he got up he heard two Pop's and in cam 3 aurors saying "Ronald Weasley. You are herby under arrest for the use of an Unforgivable curse on Harry Potter. Do you want a trial or do you confess?" they asked. Ron answered "All right. I confess. Did use Avada Kedavra on bloody Harry bloody-boy-who-lived Potter." He answered with fury in his voice. "Ronald Weasley. You are herby sentenced to 15 years to Azkaban and after that you will be thrown out of the magical community. Now, accio wand." He took Ron's wand and gave it to Harry looked puzzled for a moment until the Auror said, "you were the one attacked so you are the one to snap the wand." Harry nodded and snapped the wand in two. "I will inform his family of this. You take him to Azkaban. All right??" Remus said a little disappointment showed in his voice. "Of course Lupin" and with that they disapparated.  
  
"Sad thing that happened Harry, I know you hoped to get him back it just couldn't happen. He had sunken too deep" Harry nodded in understanding and they walked in to Diagon alley. They walked into Gringotts but when Harry was going to give the key to the goblin his key Remus stopped him and said. "We would like to go to vault 178 to retrieve some things" the goblin looked at them and said. "That will be alright. Griphook will lead you down." They followed the goblin and did go down to the vault. When they arrived Remus walked in quickly and took two boxes and said to Griphook. "We will take the fireplace in here home so can you lock after we are gone??" Griphook just nodded and walked out. They did both go into the fireplace and screamed "Number 12 Grimmauld place" and they disappeared.  
  
"We missed the whole purpose with the trip Remus." Harry said a little angry. Remus just shook his head and gave Harry the two boxes he had taken out of Gringotts. "Here you go Harry, you parents engage and wedding rings. They would have liked you to use them." Harry just stood there gaping in shock but were soon back in his normal state. He took the boxes and laid them in his trunk. 'When Christmas comes I will use them. But not before." He lies back on his bed and thought about the summer as it had been so far. So much had changed. So much would never be normal again. He just hoped it would end well.  
  
A/N: All right I know this chapter is short but I have to study. Hope you like it though Golden Rule: R/R: Read Review. All right some reviews.  
  
shdurrani: glad you like the story and hope you will keep on reading. As I have already read all of your stories and I think they are great, so it's an honour for me to have you read my work.  
  
katsuya272: thx for being my biggest fan glad you like the story. 


	8. Chapter 7: The Explanation To The Weasle...

Chapter 7: The Explanation To The Weasley's.  
  
Grimmauld Place  
  
Remus was walking towards the fireplace. You could se on his face that he was thinking really hard. When he got to the fireplace he got in and screamed "THE BURROW."  
  
The Burrow  
  
Remus walked in a little nervous about it all. He looked around for the Weasley's. When he got to the kitchen he found MRS. Weasley cooking as always.  
  
"Molly?" she looked around and smiled to Remus.  
  
"Hi Remus. Oh you look like someone has dropped dead. What happened?" Remus sat down on a chair and began telling.  
  
"Well me and Harry were going to Diagon alley to fix some things with Sirius old vault's. As soon as Harry stepped out of the fireplace he was attacked by an avada kedavra. I don't think you will like who cast it." Molly looked horrified at what the answer would be, but asked anyway.  
  
"Who was it Remus?" Remus took a deep breath and answered  
  
"It was Ron Molly, he was sent to Azkaban this morning. Lifetime sentence. No trial was needed. About 30 people saw it and it was 3 aurors who saw it. I'm so sorry Molly. Even Harry had hope for him. I don't think Hermione had but I don't think even Albus had." Remus fell silent. Molly looked at him with sad eyes and said.  
  
"I know it wasn't your fault Remus. Tell Harry that he is always welcome here. I just hope the others understand. I know Ginny, Fred and George will. But I'm worried about Bill and Charlie. I think thy will understand but I don't know. I just hope they will." She looked around for a while with a haunted expression. Remus got up and looked at her.  
  
"Molly, I have to leave now. Harry is home alone with Hermione. I don't want to leave them alone for to long. I see you at the next order meeting. Okay??" she only nodded and Remus left.  
  
A/N: okay I know it's short. Will be more soon. I hope. Golden Rule: R/R= READ/REVIEW.  
  
shdurrani: thx. i know it's a bit lame though. bit isn't all in the beggining??  
  
TopQuark: i'm working on it.  
  
Axilla: i am continuing. but with school and all it's a bit though.  



	9. Chapter 8: Love at high rate

Chapter 7: Love at high rate  
  
Remus came out of the fireplace and walked into the living room were he found Hermione crying on Harry's shoulder, when he saw this he just left the room leaving the youngsters alone.

* * *

When Remus had left the room Harry began to speak.  
  
"Hermione, you know it's not your fault that Ron did go to the bad side. Do you??" Hermione looked at him as if he was mad. She just looked for a while and began sobbing again.  
  
"H-Harry, it's not your fault either. Ron was a jealous prat and you know it. We can't stop loving each other just because our friend did go bad." She said between the sobs. She stopped sobbing after a while and looked at Harry. She looked at him with longing and sorrow.  
  
"Harry, Why do you love me?? I mean there is so many other's our there. I'm not pretty, i'm just the ugly bookworm." She said a little scared. Harry studied her for a minute, witch felt like a year for Hermione. And finally said.  
  
"Hermione. I love you because your loyal, you stick up for me, your beautiful and because were soul mates." Hermione looked shocked at the last statement but suddenly got that look in her eyes witch meant that she was curious.  
  
"And how do you know that Mr. Dumbledore??" Harry chuckled a little. He kissed Hermione on the lips and said smugly.  
  
"another Dumbledore told me." With that he kissed her again and got up to leave. As soon as he had got up he decided to go look at his wand if he had got any mails. He had forgotten his wand in his room after he had lay down the rings in his trunk.  
  
As soon as he got up to his room he saw that his wand gave out a ding. He did go forward to it and picked it up. He was curious who sent the message. He looked at the message witch said.  
  
_To: The Boy Who Lives To Annoy Me  
  
From: The Dark Ruler  
  
Date: 3rd July  
  
Re: join me  
  
Hello Harry. How are you?? Okay, enough of the mushy business. Join me Harry. Together we can rule the world. You and i have the powers. Come and join me.  
_  
Harry looked at the mail and began to laugh. 'really, how naive can you get?? He thinks that i will join him. Well the he think wrong.' And with that he began to write a response.  
  
_To: The Dark Sucker  
  
From: The Boy Who Will Kick Your Arse  
  
Date:3rd July  
  
Re:Re: join me  
  
Hello Tom. I'm Fine. You?? If you think i will join you because i have power you think wrong. If i wanted to take over the world i could do i myself. But i don't want to, to much paperwork. Hope you have a nice holiday. Bye  
_  
Harry sent the letter with satisfaction. He sat there and began to think. Hermione doubted his love toward her. There was one way he could remedy this. Should he do this?? He got up from his bed. Walked toward the trunk and opened it. He took out one of the boxes and studied it before making up his mind. He walked down to the living room were Hermione were sitting.  
  
"Mione, it's time for dinner." Hermione looked up from her work and got up from the couch. She walked toward Harry and kissed him and walked out to the dining room were the order were seated. Hermione sat down and harry walked toward her and got down to his knees.  
  
"Hermione, I know you doubt my love toward you. Therefor I will do this now. I planned to this on Christmas but now is the better time then ever. Hermione, you have always been with me at all times, even at times Ron would betray me, you have always stuck up for me, and i love you know and forever. Therefor i ask you Hermione Ann Granger will you marry me??" and with that he got out the box he had behind his back. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes when she suddenly got up and hugged him and cried out.  
  
"Yes Harry, I will marry you. I love you so much." Everyone looked at them with smiles and shock in there eyes except Albus who had that damn twinkle in his eyes. Albus stood up and said.  
  
"I'm quit certain this needs a celebration. And i suggest a toast for the future MR and MRS Dumbledore."  
  
A/N: this chapter is done. Hope you like it. Remember golden rule R/R=Read and Review.  
  
shdurrani: thanks again Alex. You are a true reader.  
  
Lord of Darkness13: Well i hope you like the rest of it.


	10. Chapter 9: the feast and planning

Chapter 9: the fest and planning  
  
"I'm quit certain this needs a celebration. And i suggest a toast for the future MR and MRS Dumbledore."  
  
Harry and Hermione was blushing furuisly as everyone raised there goblets and said "For MR and MRS Dumbledore." There was a moments silence then someone suddenly said "shulden't it be MR and MRS Potter??" Albus looked around for a moment and stood up and said  
  
" Well i was hoping to sae this until later but now is as good time as any other. Harry isn't a Potter but a Dumbledore, i know what youre wondering but it's true. James potter was my son. I gave him away when my wife was killed in the war. Harry has a little more family history that we will mention next order meeting. But for now. Let's celibrate." And with that music began laying and a big feast began. Harry and hermione danced wuit a lot that night until Albus pulled them aside.  
  
"Harry, i need to know were and how you want the wedding." His eyes twinkling madly. Harry was the one who began talking "well i was hoping at hogwarts. I would like this to be a big wedding. All students the weasleys and order members should be welcome. Also our closest family's. Someone form the daily prophet to. I want to show the world that i will not run and hide just because a dark lord is lose. I will give them a little hope that you can still live a normal life but be a little catiuse. What do you think mione?? Hermione just stared at him for a moment before nodding and saying "he's comletly right you know. All that extra knowledge does come in handy." Albus nodded his head and wrote everything down. "alright. And when is it going to be held??" harry looked at Hermione and said "Well i did all the other plans so she will decide the date." Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute and said "it will be held on hallowen. Non of you have any fon memories of that day so lets make this a fon memory." She said. And with that they walked out of the room to their room.  
  
A/N: hope you like it. Its short as the others i know. Will have a very long chapter out as soon as school is finished. GOLDEN RULE: R/R=READ/REWIVE.  
  
David M. Potter: good day to you. I'm glad you like it and thx for adding me.  
  
shdurrani: don feel bad for him. Bastard he his. He did leave harry ind the fourth book. Well thanks for reading  
  
Lord of Darkness13: you would think so, but they hae known each other for 5- 6 years. Loved each other since the first thay saw each other due to that they are soul-mates. And they are in times of derkness and no one knows how long they will survive. 


	11. Chapter 10: you got mail

Chapter 10: you got mail  
  
_To: you are a true gryffindor  
  
From: i howl at the moon  
  
Date: 4th July  
  
Re: wow  
  
How did you dare?? Well at least she knows you love her now. Still. Well. When is the wedding?  
  
To: the smart one  
  
From: i fear fear itself  
  
Date: 4th July  
  
Re:Re: wow  
  
Well it was i choice of her doubting me or getting married. I chose the latter. The wedding is on halloween

* * *

_

_To: the redhair  
  
From: the happpy one  
  
Date: 4th July  
  
Re: I'm so happy  
  
Ginny you won't belive what Harry did at dinner today. I can't belive i doubted him. Oh i'm so happy._

_To: the bouncing one  
  
From: The only one with long red hair  
  
Date: 4th July  
  
Re:Re: I'm so happy  
  
Wow slow down girl. What did he do??_

_To: the little sister  
  
From: i'm not bouncing  
  
Date: 3rd July  
  
Re:Re:Re: I'm so happy  
  
He asked me to marry him. Can you belive it?? And i doubted his love for me. How could I??_

_

* * *

_

_  
To: The stupid boy  
  
From: I Am Lord Voldermort  
  
Date: 4th July  
  
Re: you will die  
  
You will die Potter. I gave you a coice but you didn't take the right one. Remember that those who love you will go first. Have a good holiday Potter._


	12. Chapter 11: More mails

An: change in Tmmails. Under the letters it will be text of varius use. People can write in there status like merlin first class and information. And things just for fun. htx  
  
Chapter 11: More mails  
  
_**To: The dada man  
  
From: MR. Dumbledore  
  
Date: 5th July  
  
Re: spamming  
  
voldemort spams my inbox. He's still on the i'm gonna kill you attitude. He's so naive. Don't he have anything good to say?? He's like a 5 year old child jumping up and down screaming kill him kill him kill him. :P **_

_**---  
  
I have balls. Ask me why  
  
To: You don't have the Dumbledore beard  
  
From: i'm better at charms  
  
Date: 5th july  
  
Re:Re: spamming  
  
He does does he?? Well i don't think that's gonna change for a while. I don't think he has. At least not to us. Don't say that to him. Old tommy boy will have a fit if he hear's you say that. I know why you have balls **_

_**----  
  
You send me a howler i'm gonna howl at you  
  
To: can you clean my kitchen  
  
From: not yet at least  
  
Date: 5th july  
  
Re:Re:Re: spamming  
  
Yes he does and it's annoying. Im gonna answere him soon. You bet it's not. No he dosn't. Well he dosnät have any manners either. Oh i hope he will. Remind me to never sen you a howler. **_

_**---  
  
I have balls ask me why  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**To: tommy boy  
  
From: The man  
  
Date: 5th july  
  
Re:Re: you will die  
  
You know. You are so cliche. And you never change. Your like a 5 year old that want's somthing. Jumping up and down till you get it. ickle Moldie voildie. Take care. **_

_**-----**_

_** i mocked the dark lord. Ask me how  
  
To: your annoying  
  
Date: 5th july  
  
From: Im Lord Voldemord not tommy boy  
  
Re:Re:Re: you will die  
  
I am not cliche. Why should i change?? I'm the fucking dark lord. And even if it's none of your concern i like black. And i do not act like a 5 year old child. **_

_**------ **_

_**mock me and you mock death  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**To:Professor Dumledore  
  
From: Your ickle grandson  
  
Date: 5th july  
  
Re: changes  
  
Grandfather. Do you think i should get back to my original apperance or should i stay like this until the meating??**_

_** ---- **_

_**i mocked the dark lord. Ask me how  
  
To: My child  
  
From: Have you seen my candy??  
  
Date: 5th july  
  
Re:Re: changes  
  
You should stay like this until the meeting. You can show future MRS. Dumbledore but no one else. How did you mock the dark lord?? **_

_**-----**_

_** headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards.(A/N: i anyone knows all of his posetions pleas tell me them.)  
  
To: My grandfather  
  
From: Will i have the Dumbledore beard later??  
  
Date: 5th july  
  
Re:Re:Re: changes  
  
Alright. I will do so. I did call him ickle Moldie voildie and tommy boy. I did also call im a 5 year old who wants somthing. **_

_**----- **_

_**I mocked the dark lord. Ask me how.**_


	13. Chapter 12: The talk

Chapter 12: The talk  
  
Harry entered his room and sat down on the bed. He was thinking about a lot of things. Mostly he was worried about the wedding. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't thought he would ask Hermione until Christmas and he would have a lot of time to read up on weddings. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his thought's. He got up, straighted hos robes and called  
  
"come in." Hermione stepped into the room. She was dressed in a easy night grow and her hair was straight.  
  
"hey love. What are you doing?" she asked a little concerned. She knew harry could take care of himself bu still. He was her fiancé after all. Harry looked at her for a while before he sat down on the bed again.  
  
"I'm not doing anything love. Just thinking trough some things. Oh and i have something to show you. You know this isn't my real appearance. I'm gonna show it to you." Hermione looked at him thoughtful but nodded. Harry got up nd let go of his spells so he would go back to normal. He got taller, his hair straighted out and got longer, he got more muscular and his face became harder.  
  
wow, he look's even more handsome now, not that it matter's i love him no matter how he looks.´ Hermione thought while blushing. Harry changed back to himself again and sat down on the bed again.  
  
"Herm, I'm joining the order tomorrow. I want to know what you think of it. Should or should i not join??" Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before saying  
  
"you should join. It will do the order good to have your knowledge and power with them. And it will be good moral boost for them. I know you don't want me to join and i won't. I'm to young and inexperienced." Harry looked t her for a moment before he got up and hugged her and the kissed her. Then he blanked out for a moment like he got this great idea and needed to think it trough. He sat down in his chair. 5 seconds later he quickly got up and suddenly Drew his wand and began to write a TM-mail to Albus.  
  
**_To: Albie  
  
From: has this light above my head  
  
Date: 5 th August  
  
Re: an idea  
  
Grandfather, i got this idea right now. I wan't Hermione to join the Order. In the research team. She would do something that will make her feel useful and she will be out of danger. Does that work for you?? _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Voldies worst enemy  
  
To: turn of the light so you can sleep  
  
From: The head of much  
  
Date: 5th August  
  
Re:Re: an idea  
  
It does Harry. I remember Hermione saying that she wanted to do something useful. She even helped cleaning which she hates just to do something to help the order. So you and Hermione will join the order tomorrow. God night harry

* * *

headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards._**  
  
"Herm. I cleared a thing with Grandfather. He will let you join the order research team." With that she threw herself at harry kissing him and saying "thank you" a lot of times. After a while she fell asleep on harry's shoulder in his bed.


	14. Chapter 13: Albus arriving

Chapter 13: Albus arriving  
  
Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace in number twelve Grimmauld Place and looked around. He saw Remus sitting at the dinner table drinking a cup of coffee looking out of the window. He walked forward and tapped the werewolf on the shoulder and he jumped around 20 feet into the air. The headmaster chuckled and cached Remus as he came down.  
  
"Hello Remus. Fancy catching you here." Albus said chuckling. Remus glared at the old man.  
  
"Funny. Very funny Albus. Did you want something or did you just want to try kill me out of scare??" Albus chuckled for moment.  
  
"No Remus. I was wondering were my grandson were, do you know??" Remus looked thoughtful for a moment until he answered.  
  
"I think he's sleeping in for a moment."  
  
"Thank you Remus. I will go up and look then. I see you later. Oh and sorry for the coffee." Albus said while chuckling at the coffee on Remus robes. He turned around and walked up the stairs. He walked carefully not to step on any of the noisy steps. When he arrived besides Harry's door he opened the door. Inside laid Harry sleeping peacefully with a protecting arm around Hermione while Hermione laid on his shoulder with a arm resting on Harry's bared chest. Albus turned his heel down the steps with a amused expression on his old face.  
  
A/N: sorry for the short chapters. I have some thing's I'm working on. Sorry for not updating for a while but i have been away a while fixing some component's for my project's. Well time for reviews. R/R  
  
shdurrani: thx for the compliment.i will continue working on it.  
  
Lord of Darkness13: yeah maybe he should. I will update soon again. Sometime in the weekend or next week. 


	15. Chapter 14: the Time before the meeting

Chapter 14: the Time before the meeting  
  
Harry woke up feeling something on his chest he looked down and saw Hermione sleeping there peacefully. He slipped out carefully not to wake her. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. While he was showering Hermione had woken up and was quite worried when Harry wasn't there, that is until she heard that the shpwer was on. She breathed a sigh of relife and got out of the bed just as Harry came out of the shower.  
  
"good morning beatiful." He said as he walked towards Hermione and kissed her.  
  
"good morning to you too." She said after he kissed her. Hermione got up and walked into the shower. Harry started dressing and sat down on the bed waliting for Hermione. When she got out she walked towards him and kissed him. They kissed for a while until he started removing her bathrobe and she broke off.  
  
"Later tonight Harry. I promise." She said as she slipped on some clothes. Harry looked a bit disapointed but sheered up soon. They walked down to the kitchen were remus was standing trying to get off a coffe spot on his shirt.  
  
"good morning Remus" they said at the same time as they sat down by the table.  
  
"good morning to you too. Harry, Albus was here looking for you. He said to tell you." Remus said while he was scrubbing at the shirt.  
  
"thx Remus. I will talk to him at the meering tonight." Harry said as he walked towards the libary.  
  
Harry spent most of the day in the libary until it was time for the meeting.  
  
A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I will be going away for a week or two so this will be the last chapter for a little while. I hope i will get acces to a computer while im away so i can get some chapter up while im away. Well R/R. And i see you soon.  
  
Thx to my rewievers who stand by me. Quistion: should Sirius come back to life. And if so. When?? 


	16. Chapter 15: The Meeting

A/N: All right, sorry for not updating sooner. But with my schoolwork lying around and that prophecy I haven't got much time to work on it.

Chapter 15: The Meeting

Harry was walking in the library on the way to the exit. He just scanned the large looking shelves with book. Or that was what he did until he came across a book with the title "prophecy's by R.R". He immediately sat down and began scanning the pages until he came across a page that he took the book under his arms and ran to the meeting he was supposed to be at for 10 minutes ago.

5 minutes later he ran trough the door's to the meeting room. All members sat there seated. Harry took a chair besides Hermione and sat down listening to what Albus had to say.

"Dear members of the order of the phoenix. May I introduce our two newest members to the order. Mr. Harry James Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Merlin Dumbledore and future Mrs. Hermione Ann Granger-Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Merlin Dumbledore. Oh and Harry, before I forget. When you return you will be addressed, as Mr. Dumbledore, and you Hermione will be known as Miss Granger until after Halloween when you two have been married. After that you will be known as Mrs. Dumbledore. And I have talked to your parents on Harry's behalf. After same he couldn't go himself. You two have your parent's wishes for a good future." Albus looked at the two lovebirds with an amused expression as they sat in the chairs besides each other looking just like they always did. Young and in love, they already looked like they were married. And in a way they were, they just needed the ceremony to make it official.

Albus still stood up and began talking again.

"Well, as I was saying before. These two are our newest members. Hermione will join our research team. And looking after Harry when needed." He added with a wink to Hermione who sat red as a tomato. "Harry. Would you do me the honor of telling these people the prophecy that everyone is dying to hear??" Harry stood up with an amused smile and said to Albus.

"Witch one??" Albus looked taken aback for a second and asked, "there is more then one??"

"Yup. Just found it in the library. Written by lady Ravenclaw herself."

"All right Harry. Take the one I told you about first." Harry cleared his throat and began reciting the prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Harry sat back down again as the old headmaster began to talk again. His face with a serious expression.

"Now you know why Harry is so important to us. Harry would you please tell us the other one." Harry stood up again and began talking again.

"A child born in the time of darkness

Born from the stag and the flower

Raised by hated blood

Not knowing his history

A child with the mark of the skies

Vanquishing the darkness at the age of one

Destined to fight

His first meeting

With the black one

At the age of eleven

Meeting the dark's young self

At the age of twelve

Meeting him again at the age of fourteen

Forced to aid the dark one's rescuration

And to see him again

At the age of fifteen

At the age of sixteen

He will know of his heritage

He will return to the white bumblebee

And unite with his soul mate

He will train at the castle of light

With the white bumblebee as his mentor

And his soul mate as support

Written by Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harry sat down again as Albus stood up to talk again

"This brings some interesting things to a light. I, for one don't know where the castle of light is. As you all know Harry is the heir of the four founders and Merlin. Harry, you are now to show your new self." Harry stood up once again and let all of his spell's go. He once again got taller, his hair straightens out and got longer, he got more muscular and his face became harder. Everyone just sat there shocked from words. Harry, Albus and Hermione just chuckled at them. Albus cleaned his throat and you could see the beard jumping at the harking sounds.

"Well, I say it is a time to get this meeting rolling. Severus, what do you have to say about the death eaters??" Severus. Who sat a long way back. Just frowned and said.

"Nothing new. It seems that our dear lord wants to hold a low profile for a while." Albus just nodded and turned around and faced a still shocked Arthur Weasley.

"And you Arthur?? Anything new in the MOM??" Arthur just shook his head as a no and said.

"No. It seems that Fudge won't do anything even if he has confessed that he-who-must-not-be-named is back." Albus nodded again and clapped his hand together.

"Well. That is all for today folks. Everyone is to return to his or her post as soon as possible. I have to go back to Hogwart's. Harry, I will talk too you tomorrow." With that Albus, Harry and Hermione exited the meeting room leaving the still shocked audience.

A/n: well. That is all for today folks. Hope you like it. And I am so sorry for not updating earlier. If you have ideas to the fic. Then please tell me. And the vote is still on. Should Sirius come back to life??

J.: well. It means to bring back the dead without a soul. Like a zombie or such.

FRODOnDRACO'sgirl: thx. I will update as soon as I can.

Aldebaran Vipertooth: it is pretty realistic. Jealousy can do that to many. I know. I have seen it.


	17. Chapter 16: Albus and Severus

_**Chapter 16: Albus and Severus**_

_**To: Severus Snape**_

_**From: Albus Dumbledore**_

**_Date: 7th of August_**

_**Re: behaviour**_

_**Hello Severus. I only wanted to make sure that the kind of behaviour that you have shown towards Harry will not be shown in the meetings and will not stop you to work together. **_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards.**_

_**To: The Headmaster**_

_**From: The Potion's master**_

**_Date: 7th of August_**

_**Re: Re: behaviour**_

_**Albus. You have my guaranties that I will change my attitude towards Harry. I have seen a new light of him after I talked with him after the duel between him and Mr. Weasley. Or should I say, when he yelled at me.**_

_**Slytherin is the way to glory**_

_**To: The Head Of Slytherin**_

_**From: The Candy Man**_

**_Date: 7th of August_**

_**Re: Re: Re: behaviour**_

_**That is good Severus. Yes I heard about that talk from Hermione. I think it will do you both good to work together. I wish you a good day Severus.**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards.**_


	18. Chapter 17: Mail’s again

_**Chapter 17: Mail's again**_

_**To: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**From: Molly Weasley**_

_**Re: Inductions**_

_**Albus. What were you thinking?? Lying to us like that?? Telling us nothing when Harry knew?? We are the order. Now that I know I think we should protect Harry more. **_

_**-----------------------------------------  
Awarded the cooking prize 5 years in a row**_

_**To: The Raving Woman**_

_**From: The Calm One**_

_**Re: Re: Inductions**_

_**Harry is more than capable to take care of himself. I believe he knows more then anyone in the ways of magic, even me. I am his grandfather. Don't you think I would do what is best for Harry??**_

_**---------------------------------------  
Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards.**_

_**To: Crazy Old Man**_

_**From: The Sensible One**_

_**Re: Re: Re: Inductions**_

_**Albus. You may be his grandfather. But you place him in an unnecessary danger. How can you care for Harry when you as good as send him to his death?? I think I have misjudged you.**_

_**--------------------------------**_

_**Awarded the cooking prize 5 years in a row**_

_**To: Molly**_

_**From: Albus**_

_**Re: Re: Re: Re: Inductions**_

_**Now now Molly. I know what you think. Do you think we could have held Harry out of this?? No I think not. If we had said no, he would have done something like last year. He would taken the matters in his own hands. No I think it is better with Harry in the order were we know what he does than he run's of and trying do something on his own. That is end of discussion Molly. I need to see Harry soon.**_

_**---------------------------------------  
Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards.**_

_**To: Harry**_

_**From: Albus**_

_**Re: when should we meet**_

_**Hi Harry. When should we meet??**_

_**---------------------------------------  
Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards.**_

_**To: The Professor**_

_**From: The Student**_

_**Re: Re: when should we meet**_

_**Well. It's one pm now. How about the library 4 pm?? **_

_**-------------------------------  
Voldies worst enemy**_

_**To: The Grandson**_

_**From: The Grandfather**_

_**Re: Re: when should we meet**_

_**Sounds good. I see you then.**_

_**---------------------------------------  
Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards.**_


	19. Chapter 18: WHAT?

A/N: Hi. I love you all who are reading this fic. I just wanted to tell you all that I will be going out of the country in two weeks this Wednesday. Don't worry, I will take paper and pen with me so you can expect an update in three weeks. How long depends on my brother. Well. I also wanted to list all my faithful rewievers here.

FRODOnDRACO'sgirl, Puck Silverbreeze, Jarno, Szihuoko, Aldebaran Vipertooth, J., shdurrani, The gorgeous easo, Lord of Darkness13, David M. Potter, Alicia Grinderwald, TopQuark, katsuy272, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, n6uos, katsuya102, Christie Chang, FandomAvenger

And that's everyone. Thx you all. I can't say I'm a little disappointed that my fic hasn't have anymore reviwers. Well, it can't be helped. This chapter is really short cause I'm writing this in the middle in the night. Sorry.. Answeres to rewievs in the end.

Chapter 18: WHAT??

Harry was just walking from his room after the TMmail with Albus when there was a blinding light from his bed. When Harry turned around to see what I was he was stunned to say the least. There in his bed there were a whole new set of robes for all times. There were also a trunk with many locks and a blue phoenix. Harry started to walk over when he saw that the phoenix had a letter on his leg, harry walked over and took the letter in his hand and began to read.

_**Dear Harry.**_

_**Hi Harry. It's Merlin here. I'm sorry about the belated birthday presents. The robes are from Helga Hufflepuff. The phoenix is from me and the trunk is from Godric, Salazar and Rowena. The trunk has seven compartments. The first two locks is as a usual trunk. The third is a stair down to you living quarters, the fourth is a stair down to the library, the fifth is a stair down to a training area and the sixth is a stair down to the stables. The last compartment is a ladder witch leads to Merlin's castle also known as the castle of light. Oh right. I nearly forgot. The phoenix name is lily. She has an amulet that you should have. It has five gem's in it. Press one of them to contact us. You can press more then one at once. Yellow for Hufflepuff, red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, green for Slytherin and white for me.**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon**_

_**Merlin**_

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like the story so far. Read and review.

Szihuoko: Well, Everyone may have their own opinion.

Jarno: thx. I hope you will continue to read.

Puck Silverbreeze: well see. I can't reveal this stuff before hand can I??

FRODOnDRACO'sgirl: Alright. I take it in consideration.

Ideas for the fic is as always welcome.


	20. chapter 19: Talking birds?

chapter 19: Talking birds??

_"mind speach"_

Harry was stunned to say the least. he looked at the trunk, then at the pheonix and then at the robes. He looked back at the pheonix and looked at him for long until he heard a voice in his head.

_"Hello. Are you gonna stare at me for long or are you gonna say something?"_ Harry tumbled back rather startled by the voice. He looked around the room to find the source of the voice. When he found notheing he looked at the pheonix.

"Whas that you??" He asked a little vary.

_"Of course it was me. Who did you think it was? You dont need to talk high you know. You just need to speak in you head and i will hear you."_ The bird spoke with a superior voice.

_"You mean like this? Wow this is pretty cool Lily. Merlin mentioned that you have an amulet that i should have. Do you have it? Or did you lose it among the way?"_ Harry said with a little humor in his voice. The bord looked in turn highly offended.

_"How dare you?? I have you know that I am a High royal pheonix. I would never lose anything. So of course I have it with me."_ Lily said with an high rank voice with a slight hurt in it. He then streched forward his leg where a little leather bag hung. Harry took the bag and opened it. in i t lay a beautiful medalion with five gems on it.ha took it out and placed it around his neck and pressed the white gem and at once Merlins voice rang in his head.

_"Hi Harry. I see you got the medalion. I hope you didn't have any problems getting it from Lily."_ Harry laughed a little and answered.

_"Hi Merlin. No I didn't have any problems. I just offended him a little and he gave me the medalion after he told me he was superior."_ Harry answered with a laugh.

_"That's good Harry, but don't you have a meeting soon?"_ Merlin asked

_"Oh shit. Thanks Merlin. I talk to you later. see you Merlin."_ And with that he pressed the white gem again and ran to the libary.

------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Harry was in the libary waiting for his grandfather to turn up. Five minutes later Albus came running like he was young again. He stopped right in front of Harry taking deep hard breaths. he then strighted up and looked at Harry.

"Good day Harry. I am sorry I'm a little late. I had to look up something at Hogwarts" Haryy just nodded in understanding.

"Good day Albus. I was also a little late so it is no problem. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Albus just smiled.

"Well. I wanted to talk about the Prophecy you found yesterday. Have you found out something more about it?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"Yes. i found something out. I know where the castle of light is. I know I have to go there with you and Hermione. But I don't know when." Albus looked just as thoughtful.

"Well I think we will know when the time is right. But I have to go now Harry. See you at the meeting tomorrow." and with that he turned around and walked out of the libary.

A/N: well. That was not long. Sorry for not having updated for so long. i have been a little busy. and i had a writers block for a while.

JeSsEmCcArTnEyRuLeZ: thanks. i like writing it too. well that is an idea. i take it into serius consideration.

Little Morgsi: yeah. he does. thanks. had forgotten that.

barrie morgan: i will think about it. longer chapters it will be. less tm mails i dont know.


	21. authors note

just wanted to say that i haven't quit writing this story and is currantly working on a new chapter. new chapter in this week. 


End file.
